Sweet Irony
by Mr. Scream
Summary: Zim travels to the past to serve the Membrane family using a fake oath of loyalty and debt to get rid of his number one enemy on Earth...Dib Membrane
1. Jumping backwards

**Zim was going to make some basic changes on his plans if he truly wants to take over the planet and he was getting extremely irritated and tired of dealing with Dib so something must be done…but what?**

**Killing him using his time machine would only make things worse since his so called "father" would revive him from the dead using his intellect and the anti-Santa Claus-mech and tear Zim apart…literally.**

**After months and months of researching and slowly developing ideas on how to conquer mankind Zim got only one single alternative and he didn't liked it at all. He will have to insert himself on the past and change the life of the Membrane family.**

**He programed his time machine and deactivated Gir so that he wouldn't intervene or making something stupid that would kill him or worse.**

**Before he could use his time machine Zim would have to make himself younger (according to the wikia he is more less 175-200 years old) by kidnapping beggars, orphans and other innocent bystanders to drain them of their body fluids that would rejuvenate his cells and give him the needed life boost he needs to make this plan flawless.**

**He inserts the required data into his time machine and sets the time he wants to be in and jumps into the portal.**

**March 5 1970**

**Frederic Membrane and his wife Margaret Membrane left Russia and went to America to settle down and live in peace and their constant touch with science to help mankind against diseases or themselves.**

**Margaret returned from the black market with several boxes of exotic animals to categorize their behavior, diet and reproduction (Margaret is fascinated in animal biology and physiology) but something was following her and each time she turned around there was no one. She hurried her pace but the feeling never left, on the contrary it got more persistent and she was getting scared. A scream was heard above and a strange figure went like a rocket face first against the concrete.**

**It was wearing a thick trench coat, black latex gloves and rain boots. Ignoring the fact that he made a small crater on the concrete he seemed uninjured "Zim must fix that dumb machine when I go back…" Zim hasn't noticed Margaret until she stepped back making a very faint noise "don't you dare move" she froze instantly as the spider legs popped out of Zim's pack and in an instant he was face-to-face with her "hmm…Russian female, minor mutation on hair (red hair is considered a mutation since there is no red hair in redheads) very high IQ maybe of 120 or 140, you are a very fascinating human indeed" behind the heavy trench coat Zim had a mocking smile.**

**Margaret had been described entirely by a complete stranger that fell from the sky "who…are you?" she was terrified but didn't showed her fear on her words.**

"**I am no one interesting…but you Margaret Membrane. You are feared, respected and admired from Russia to India, Australia to Africa, from Italy to Japan and all places in between. You are called by ignorant people the blitzkrieg banshee, by scientists you are their science Aphrodite. My father on his deathbed told me about a debt he had to pay, having no money I had no option but to be the payment itself" he bowed like a knight to his queen "I am yours to command my grace" **

**She smiled with glee "very well then, follow me to your new home Mr..." he rose and grab all the boxes with the animals inside using his spider legs "Zaïred but everyone always called me Z" he bowed again but like a butler instead.**

**When they arrived at the mansion they bought from the government Z laid down all the boxes and hid his spider legs inside his pak "is there anything else you need your grace?" Z said while bowing at her again. Margaret blushed at his gentleman behavior since no one had treated her like that "no thank you Z…but I need you to introduce you to my husband" he bowed again "I would be delighted your grace" and with that said they entered the house and headed into the study room.**

**Frederic Membrane was a feared man when it came to science, experimentations and most of all his family. So when he heard heavy footsteps as well as the light ones his wife made when walking on the ebony floors of the mansion he rose from his chair he almost broke it (the chair was made of steel byt) and ran as quick as his legs could carry him shattering the floor tiles in the process. He yanked the doorknob almost tearing the door itself and proceeded to punch Zim with enough strength to shatter the strongest of bones in a **_**human**_** skeleton.**

**The skeleton of Zim was made out of many metal alloys and calcium making his bones as soft as a diamond and as fragile as osmium Zim was sent flying into a nearby wall making a small crater; before Margaret could react against the sudden violent outburst of Frederic Zim shot her a tranquilizing dart knocking her down almost as quickly as it striked her neck.**

**Frederic checked Margaret's pulse to see if she was alive and sighed in relief when her pulse was normal, when he turned he saw Zim cleaning himself from the dust; Frederic was shocked when he noticed that he was unharmed "that was a fair punch sire…but if you truly want to harm me you need to do better than that" he dusted the remains of the dust cloud that emerged from the previous attack.**

**Zim walked slowly towards him and his face showed no human or irken emotion but before Frederic could do anything he disappeared and felt many things poking his body "why did you attack me sire?" Frederic was surrounded by the 8 spider legs of Zim's pack preventing him from moving from where he stood "It was a natural reaction; each time someone I don't know gets to near to my wife I attack without hesitating. I apologize for that" Zim shrugged and the spider legs returned to the pak "a natural animal reaction I suppose. After all the alpha of all animals protects their territory even if it means dying in the process" the scientist nodded.**

**After a cup of tea for Frederic and some raw potatoes for Zim while chatting about science, creations and new technology they could create in the namesake of science and humankind Margaret started to wake up from her slumber.**

**Like a tsunami the memories of what happened flushed into her making her furious at Frederic but before she could punch him Zim said he was unharmed and fine despite the fact that they now had a hole on a wall (which was the size of a car) the door that leads to the hall creaked and a small boy in a lab coat and grey goggles came walking into the room "father…why do we have a hole in the hall and who's this man?" Frederic laughed heartedly as he forgot about his only son (this isn't a shocker is it?) "Z allow me to introduce Dr. Membrane. My only son and heir" when he turned around to see Zim he was gone.**

"**Hello…Dr. Membrane"**

**This is my very first FF for Invader Zim and I would appreciate if you tell me in a PM what do you think about the story up to now**


	2. of worms and girls

**Frederic stood up and walked towards his son "this is Z…though his real name he doesn't seem to share with us; but no matter he will serve us from now on" the boy nodded and when he looked where Zim was there was nothing there, as if he disappeared in thin air leaving no trace.**

"**Hello sire" the boy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice being whispered on his ear. Hyperventilating for a while he managed to ask Zim "h-how d-d-did you do that?!" Zim chuckled lightly while shaking his head "with my legs of course, how else am I supposed to move without my legs" the head of the boy tilted on one side "but-but that doesn't make any sense!" Zim on the other hand started to clap in a slow manner "very good, very good indeed. There will always be things you won't understand and I am one of them sire"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**20 years had passed since Professor Membrane met Z, despite all the tests, experiments and personal chats with Z the Professor never managed to get any solid info from Z regarding his origins, family and most of all why strange green skin; he always seemed to make fun of the questions asked.**

"**So Z…where do you come from?" Z had a sip of his cup of seawater since its pure with no dirt or rubbish it was perfectly safe for him to ingest "it depends sire; if you asked me that same question 20 years ago I would answer the sky…I fell from a building after all; but if you want a precise example it would be the top of a building. After all I jumped from the building trying to see if I was capable of jumping 20 meters" the Professor scratched that question away since what he said made no sense at all "if you had a family where do you think they are right now?" Z smiled slightly "on the earth of course" he took another sip of his seawater "huh?" Z contained a small chuckle in the sake of not blowing up his identity and making fun of the dumb questions of the Professor "they are dead sire, therefore they are buried. So they are in the earth" the Professor wrote down "dead" on his notepad "why do you have green skin Z?" Z stopped moving and rolled his eyes "the same reason you wear grey goggles and a lab coat the entire time sire" the Professor sighed "touché Z" Z chuckled and stood up "now sire…I believe I smell something different on you" he took a deep breath through his "nose" "a ha! You were going out with a lady weren't you? You're a naughty little boy Professor; why hide this from me hmm? I might be a familiar stranger to you. But that doesn't mean I can't help you; on the contrary I can make your little relation flourish"**

**The Professor was caught red-handed by Z…again. Sighing in defeat he told Z about her "you are correct Z; I am dating a lady and I require help for I don't know anything about courtship so I require your assistance Z" Z bowed and said "I live to serve you and your family sire. Now sire…don't move a muscle" Z took a small flask out of his rain coat and a small worm like thing came out slowly "this is one of my personal creations sire. I call it the memory leech; what it does is as simple as it is impossible. You will ingest this bio machine and it will imitate the functions of your brain while searching for the quimical reactions your brain makes when you think of her; it will transmit the information to the one I have ingested and I shall know exactly how she is and acts so I can give useful information and tips"**

**The Professor was shocked to say the least but knowing the inventions and creations of Z it was as hard to comprehend as it was easy to understand. In the 90's Z created the "Pak" which regulates all biological functions in the body and stores all data as well, at first only the most wealthy and influential families could purchase said product since it detects any kind of anomaly before it becomes a hazard to the health of the host. Robotic units programed and designed to work, obey and follow any orders given by its masters and the creation that made the Membrane family the wealthiest family worldwide; instant transporters used for medical and military supplies that were crucial for countries, and the mental stimulators that if harnessed it granted the host the ability to have any kind of mental or psychic powers like telekinesis and the like. No one had any idea how did it work and all the explaining that Z gave them was far more confusing than the product itself but since it worked no one questioned it nor him.**

"**Very well then Z; after all you always seem to know what's better for me" he grabbed the worm and swallowed it without any hesitation "remember sire…you chose this path not me" the Professor began to lose his balance and fell from the chair.**

**His conscious started to slip away little by little until he was truly unconscious "for someone so smart you really are an idiot Professor. Now I must make a schedule and plan everything so that she doesn't die…for Irk's sake this is going to be a pain in my squeedlyspooch" **


	3. Delirious Dementia

**A slim figure was weeping in front of some graves, her raven black hair was soaked in the morning rain; her black clothes were wet with raindrops and teardrops. She cried for her parents that passed when she was a young child less than 8 years old, hearing footsteps nearby she stopped crying and swiped her tears.**

**When she rose to leave the graves of her parents' she noticed two small figures sitting in a gargoyle fashion on both graves. They were looking at her with their unnatural yellow eyes that glowed like a full moon on a Halloween night. One was smiling in a Cheshire cat style and the other had the opposite facial expression.**

**she tried to kick them off, but when she stood the smiling figure grew wings from his back and flew away making the same call as a crow; the other figure appeared in front of the lady, she could almost grasp or taste the sorrow and suffering coming from the small figure.**

**The small figure made a "follow me" hand sign and she walked slowly towards the abandoned chapel, curious about the strange child she followed her, as both got nearer the chapel more weird figures started to appear and move towards the chapel. Each figure had a different facial expression just like the girl who was guiding her. Some seemed to be screaming in anger, fear, panic, joy or bliss others seemed to be furious and so on.**

**Very few figures had different expressions, they seemed like zombies. No emotion or human warmth in their faces as they walked towards the old chapel.**

**A colossal statue was in the middle of what seemed to be courtyard and the lady almost jumped out of her skin when it started to move as well towards the chapel.**

**The doors opened and every single hinge, nail and piece of wood creaked the same way it is to be expected in any abandoned building, an eerie black and purple mist started to leave the chapels' doors making the whole building seem to be part of a horror story, those stories told in campfires that make your skin shiver, your blood freeze and your hair raise in fright and fear. And yet she kept following what's supposed to be a little girl. When she entered the chapel she instantly noticed that everything inside was new; in fact many furnishing seemed to be recently bought.**

**A tall and slim figure was sitting in what seemed to be a seat for kings and on his right was the boy with wings and on his left was the girl with sad face, stunned she turned to see where the girl was and she wasn't there…somehow she managed to move throughout every single person in the room and sit at the same time the lady entered the chapel.**

**Everyone was sitting and they all seemed…anxious, scared even of something to come but what? What could make so many figures shiver in their skins or sweat like a fountain so easily.**_** Maybe they're fanatics?" **_**she shrugged and took a sit with the rest of the figures.**

"**Good evening my friends and followers. Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of every day routine- the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke.**

**But in the spirit of commemoration, thereby those important events of the past usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle, a celebration of a nice holiday, I thought we could mark this October the 31th, a day that we will make a change in history of our motherland, the very soil in which our ancestors fought against the Mexican scum, and now it is being polluted by the Membrane family and their mechanical horrors saying it's for our best; they steal our jobs and take **_**every single penny**_** and leave us with nothing.**

**There are of course those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way here. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words shall always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there? Cruelty, injustice, intolerance, oppression are the order of the day. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission.**

**How did this happen?**

**Who's to blame?**

**Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you are looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror. I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in your panic you turned to the now high and mighty Professor Membrane.**

**He promised you order, he promised you peace, and all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent.**

**Last night I sought to end that silence. Last night I destroyed my ties with him, to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than four hundred years ago a great citizen wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives.**

**So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you then I would suggest you allow the 31 of October to pass unmarked because of our fear to do something about it. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of the White House, and together we shall give them a 31 of October that shall never, ever be forgotten.**

**And today we have a special guest…the only person capable to make our goals a reality and not an illusion. The fiancée of Professor Membrane. Gazlene Abramov"**

**The doors closed with a tremendous bang and everyone in the room started to run at her with killing intent.**

"**HOLY SHIT!" was the only thing she could say before a hard blow connected with her stomach**


	4. Devils Den

**Before anyone could react, a shadow passed right in front of the man that tried to attack Gaz and he disappeared, no one moved out of fear of not knowing what would happen, faint gulping noises were heard from the ceiling of the old chapel and before anyone could see a dry and empty husk of skin and clothes fell.**

**It was the man that almost knocked some teeth out of Gaz; a dark voice that seemed to correspond to a demon echoed throughout the walls of the chapel "Zim…needs…MORE!" hundreds of tentacle like appendages came down like a waterfall and started to entangle everyone except for Gaz, the tentacles started to sink themselves into their bodies to make more dry husks for the collection.**

**Before she could leave the building she noticed that the door wasn't there anymore…like if had banished and was replaced with an old brick wall "and where are you going?" she turned around and answered the question with a fierce kick to Zim's head sending him flying towards a wall shattering it into pieces.**

**Catching the new aggressor off guard Gaz ran towards the hole in the wall but was stopped again by him "can you do me the other side? That barely got my blood pumping" Zim walked towards her with a grin plastered in his face.**

**She was as afraid as she was furious at him for calling her weak in an indirect manner; jumping rather abruptly towards him she punched him in the stomach and rib cage forcing him to retrocede a little, still smiling he swiped the dust out of his shirt "is that all you got?" he stepped back and disappeared in a blink of an eye.**

**Gaz was sent flying way quicker by a mere slap of Zim sending her towards the seats where both children were, before she smashed against the wall the boy inserted his legs to the wall behind him to propel himself like a rocket towards her, he punched her using all the strength of his body braking her nose in the process.**

**The girl appeared near Zim and smiled the same way a maniac would smile when he was about to satisfy his disgusting needs for blood. Quickly, she ran towards the wall and kicked it to be propelled towards the incoming Gaz, incrusting her combat boots to Gaz's abdomen she was sent like a lightning to the floor making a huge crater "dear me…I hope she died" Zim laughed, the boy jumped and grew his wings and attached himself to the ceiling and the girl giggled and walked towards Zim "now my children…you must consume her if you truly want to be useful" both stopped laughing and stared at him, before either could reply he raised his hand.**

"**I know that the order I gave you goes against everything I've taught you when it comes to serve me, but if you hadn't noticed she isn't a human being, she is a fake human being manufactured in my laboratory; that's why her head wasn't detached after I slapped her, if she were **_**truly**_** human her head along her body would be nothing but a nasty goo. Besides you deserve more toys to play with and I find her mental abilities compatible with your bodies so don't worry about any secondary effects" the boy grinned and his wings turned into the same tentacles used to consume everyone, the girls hair transformed into the same tentacles and went as quickly as possible to the fake Gaz's body to consume her.**

**After she was nothing but another empty husk the girls' skin turned black and her hair white, while the boys' skin turned white and his hair black "now Y, you can use something called nekrokinesis and if you wonder what that means I'll explain it to you. Now you're to deteriorate any kind of organic and inorganic tissue and material until it turns into dust and you can also stimulate all the nerves in a corpse making it fight for you.**

**And now you X. You are now capable to burn anything down…literally without touching it. Imagine yourself as a human igniter capable of making anywhere you want hotter than the sun itself. Enjoy your gifts my children for tomorrow you will have to run some errands for me and actually be of use to me while dealing with these "mafiosos" and their "foragidos", I always wanted to run a mafia gang and they seem in need for someone with a brain in their head to run things smoothly. Now…do as you please my sons and remember…Father is always watching you"**


	5. True monsters don't smile

**Authors note: this is my most popular story up to now and I intend to keep that way. Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I am hope I keep up with your expectations.**

**Special thanks to Invader Johnny who's the only one that left a review in every single chapter that I've posted, I salute you invader. And I also salute Invader-Kat7 who's up to now the only one who's chosen this story as a favorite. Long live almighty Zim and the glorious irken empire!**

**Years had passed since the Professor married a fiery young lady who seemed curious about Z and his "children" X and Y; however the children always seemed to evade her at all costs.**

**Feeling offended she talked with the Professor and he summoned Z to have a little chat "is something wrong sire?" Z seemed concerned since he has never seen the Professor so angry towards him "why yes Z there's something terribly wrong, both of you children always evade at all costs my wife, they've braked many doors, windows and many of my parents' portraits so please explain to us why do they evade **_**my**_** wife" the Professor was fuming for not knowing what both children went through before being in Z's care.**

**Z chuckled lightly before saying "they are not my children per se sire, they are orphans. My little Y had an abusive father who took many…sudden advantages of her if you catch my drift, being scarred and terrified of him she ran away only to be caught by the police and sent back home; she got beated almost to death by her father. He was also a drinker and a gambler and that was the cause of his death. I apologize for her behavior sire but it has nothing to do with my grace ****[1]**** it has to do with me, I am the only adult she trusts since I was the one that found her medical records interesting and unusual, I repaired her broken life by stitching those fragments with hope and trust. Sadly she only talks to me.**

**Now the boy is a different story sire, he used to have a wonderful life filled with everything someone **_**normal**_** would want, but he was and still is a dark child. He's diagnosed with a sever schizophrenia that had something to do with his mother dying…I'm not very certain in the details but he was devastated when his mother died. He was sent to a medical clinic for loony's ****[2]**** and he was treated there for 8…no 9 years until he was an unsolvable case and that is where I intervened, apparently my little girl has a resemblance to his dead mother and seems the only thing capable to control his mental condition; with that stated you could say that he will die if it means keeping her safe. The reason he trusts me and obeys what I say is very simple really. I promise I will keep my little girl safe and sound **_**if**_** he obeys what I say, but that doesn't mean I won't do it even if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain. I am their foster father and I want nothing but the very best for both of my children" he bowed towards the Professor and the now crying grace and excused himself.**

**What the couple didn't know is that both children were near the living room, the girl was crying silently and the boy hugged her, allowing her tears of to fall down on him.**

**A song! That's what X needed to calm his sister the problem is he doesn't know any songs or lullaby's at that. Thinking desperate as the cries of his sister started to get louder by the second he remembered a movie that their foster father allowed them to watch, a warm and tender smile managed to appear in his face as he remembered the song.**

"**Don't you cry little baby,****don't you cry little baby****, ****your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay,****didn't leave nobody but the baby.****Go to sleep little baby,****go to sleep little baby****everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn,****didn't leave nobody but the baby.****You're a sweet little baby,****you're a sweet little baby,****honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop, gonna bring a bottle to the baby.****Don't you weep pretty baby,****don't you weep pretty baby,****she's long gone with her red shoes on,****gonna need another loving baby.****Do to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby,****you and me and the Z makes three don't need no other lovin' baby.****Go to sleep little baby,****go to sleep little baby,****I'll lay their bones on the alabaster stones,****and be my everlovin' baby"**

**When he finished singing to his sister she could hear her ever so light snoring, and on the other end of the corridor he could hear the muffled cries of his grace ****[1]**** feeling guilty for making her cry he walked slowly towards the weeping lady.**

**Making sure he moved as gently as possible so he doesn't wake up her, he tapped the shoulder of the lady and she turned around swiping her tears away and trying to fake a smile so he could react. It didn't worked at all, however a small tear fell from his face "I am sorry" for the first time X spoke to someone besides Z or Y during his stay in the house.**

**She was shocked to say the least; no one had ever heard him talk before…well Z is the only he talks to but he is an exception on the matter at hand.**

"**Would you like to carry her?" she was about to burst into tears again, but this time in joy since he trusted her enough with the person who he loves the most. Barely able to nod, gently she took her away from his arms.**

**He had to bite his cheek to contain the primal need to protect her from everyone regardless of their intentions, letting her carry Y without lashing out violently was a miracle in the sense that no one was going to the hospital…or the morgue at that.**

**Y wasn't reacting violently; on the contrary she seemed sleeping profoundly, the same way she sleeps when she's carried by Z or X when she is too tired or exhausted to move on her own.**

**Another tear fell from his face and he walked away from her, never letting his eyesight leave his sisters' body in her hands.**

**Without noticing the Professor laid a…plastic hand on his shoulder (I mean come on! The Professor never lets go of those darn gloves. SHEESH!) X surprised himself since he didn't react violently against the Professor.**

"**I apologize for not knowing of your mental condition. If I was informed I wouldn't say anything to Z but seeing your sister being hugged like that made all the suffering worth it. Don't you agree?" both had a dead expression on their faces (well the Professor has his lab coat to shield his lips at least) X nodded and walked away from that scene with a warm and tender smile on his face, not knowing what Z had in store for both of them**


	6. Invaders and coco

**The same night that X and Y had an emotional episode with their masters Z called both of them to his lab. When they entered the lab it seemed everything was in order; it was dark, damp and most of all hot. There was a fire lit in the small handmade chimney and three elegant seats they used to enjoy each other's company after a hard day's work. And yet something felt wrong in this scene…they heard someone breathing in a deep and quick manner. Rushing towards Z, Y almost broke down and cried again.**

**Z was in a fatal condition, his normally green skin had lost most of its normal color and they could almost see without any effort his internal organ; "please…help…me" Z barely managed to speak before coughing his pinkish blood "someone….want's me dead…help me" his voice was becoming more desperate by the second as his skin cracked and more blood oozed from it.**

"**One of you must sacrifice yourself for me" he tried to stand but his right leg snapped and he fell. Y noticed that something was terribly wrong with Z but she kept her mouth shut.**

**X had no freakin' idea what to do with the situation at hand so he started to panic and ran towards the door but he was stopped by Y's firm hand on his shoulder "he's not out father" if it was possible X's eyes became wider and change his course towards the sickly Z.**

**He noticed the same thing that Y saw the moment he fell, an incalculable amount of hatred rushed into his veins as he focused the power that was given by Z to combust anything in his eyesight. The body of Z started to combust on the inside and the fires spread to the outside of his body as the intense fires consumed his body.**

**Slow and loud clapping was heard from a corner of the room and another Z walked slowly towards the dim light of the room "your ability to detect differences is flawless my dear Monique" X blocked his path with a punch hard enough to shatter a diamond.**

**Z raised his hand and stopped the punch using a finger "my dear Jonathan, I thought I told you not to strike your father before" using the other hand striked his head using one finger and he was sent flying towards the wall, before he could impact the wall transformed into a wall of seawater "tsk, tsk violence is never the answer…unless you're out for blood" Monique used her own ability to transform any carbon based structure into something as hard as a diamond or as fragile as coal against Z.**

**Her skin blackened and hardened and she transported herself using her mental power; she focused all her might and strength into one single punch hoping it would shatter his bones and kill him, sadly the floor ignited the moment she stepped on it; her carbon based skin ignited almost instantly since the air had small traces of alcohol in it, her skin absorbed the alcohol and she shining brightly like a Christmas tree in NY.**

**When she was turned into a burnt corpse Jonathan was still incapable of leaving the seawater prison had a magnetic field around it, he was granted a metallic armor that allows him to combust anything that his eyes can see and the problem was that it fused itself with his skin. Unable to leave he drowned in less than 5 minutes.**

"**It's time for me to be a step closer to perfection!" he tore away the pak's that were inserted into their bodies, he opened the mainframe of both and gently removed the data storage and he made sure both were designed to be absorbed by any Irken through his or her skin.**

**After both were absorbed he had a seizure as a side effect from the ingested data; his hands that had only three fingers fragmented on the inside, the bones rearranged themselves and more bones were formed forcing the hand to make space for two extra fingers, the razor sharp endings were forced to transform into human fingers.**

**His feet that had no fingers were fragmentized as well as the entire legs, the bones were forced to make human joints, fingers and other parts of the legs and feet that irken anatomy lacked, the pain was only increasing as the chest fragmentized as well.**

**After his whole bone structure was rearmed into a human's structure his head started to tear his antenna away and in its place black smooth hair started to grow very quickly until it reached his hips.**

**The final process was the most painful of all; it was to form all the internal organs of a human using his **_**only**_** organ.**

**It took a total of 12 hours of excruciatingly painful change for him to form his new organ to be made.**

**The first step to achieve his goal to conquer the planet was completed. Now he needed to conquer the entire mafia in the US and expand from there. China will shatter when he releases a plague that will attack their rice and coal industries; India will boil when he heats up the entire area to 165 Fahrenheit, Japan and the UK shall drown with his weather changing machinery, Australia will bow down as he makes the whole island into a barbeque, Europe will freeze and make the biggest icicles in the world **

"**But first Zim wants to taste this hot coco I've heard so much about"**


	7. Necesary replacements

**After some hours had passed Z noticed it is very complicated to manage a human body so he had no option but to discard it.**

"**This isn't worth it, pity. I thought I could enjoy a human body, but I seem to have more disadvantages than benefits" he focuses with the intention to force those organic memories from X and Y out of his body; several minutes of dead-like stillness two glowing marble like things start to form on the palms of both hands.**

**The moment they fall his body starts to deteriorate quickly, his hair starts to die quickly and his antenna reappear, his hands start to turn a sickly green and two fingers start to rot, turning to dust.**

**His ribs start to compact forming a normal Irken chest, his eyes expand and lose their brown color, remaking his big wine colored eyes, his teeth start to sharpen and form the normal fang like structure that's similar to sharks. All of his internal organs melt and form the only organ all Irkens have.**

**Now Z had a hard task at hand, he must revive both X and Y to evade suspicion of murder, fortunately he had a cloning machine ready for use in any case of emergency.**

**He grabbed the burnt carcass of Y and the drowned corpse of X to destroy any kind of trace of his crime. He used a handmade acid that disintegrates any kind of carbon based tissue and evaporates any kind of substance that contains hydrogen or oxygen.**

**Dumping without any care both corpses into a pool of said acid he snapped his fingers and hundreds of human sized test tubes started to appear from the floor and ceiling; each test tube contained an exact replica of X and others of Y.**

**He opened two test tubes and the cocktail of substances where the embryo is made empties and the tentacles of Z's pak drains them since he requires them as well to maintain his youthful appearance.**

**Z grabs the same outfit both always had on themselves and dressed them since they were technically dead. Once fully dressed he grabbed both of them and laid them gently in their corresponding beds only snap his fingers again and both woke up like if nothing ever happened to their previous selves.**

"**Good morning my children" they were startled and stood up quickly as a normal reaction to their shock. Z grabbed the head of Y and planted a light and very affectionate kiss on her forehead and did the same for X "now my children…let's have some breakfast shall we?"**


	8. Let the games beginUninvited guests

**X, Y and Z left the lab with their normal attires and were headed to the small building that was near the mansion where the Professor and his wife lived in.**

**On the way there they always had to go through the dinner hall and the main hall as well, but the Professor had a change of heart regarding where they will have breakfast "Z could you come here please?" he and X and Y stopped dead in their tracks the moment they heard the voice of the Professor echo throughout the main hall.**

"**Of course sire" was his simple response but before he could move the Professor spoke again "with your sons…if you don't mind" Z mentally shrugged not caring at all for them "as you wish sire" they were now headed to the expensive hall where the Professor had breakfast every day.**

**When they arrived there were all sorts of dishes in the table. From boiled lobster in butter sauce to cooked fish with sesame sauce and all dishes in between, there was only one mayor problem with all this…the three of them were vegetarian.**

"**I hope this isn't to bold to say but…my children and I are vegetarians" the wife spent four hours cooking all of this dishes to make a good impression with the two kids and their foster father, but all of her efforts were sent to the drain…or so she thought.**

"**We never tasted fish before, but knowing the compliments of the Professor regarding the graces' cooking it must be a little piece of heaven ****[1]****" the Professor and his wife were confused…isn't supposed that vegetarians don't eat any kind of meat? "Before you ask sire, we are vegetarians not vegans. We **_**do**_** eat meat but only white meat not red meat. We eat meat in rare occasions and this is one of them; I thank you for your consideration your grace" the three bowed down showing gratitude to the kind intentions of the mistress.**

**The three of them were on one edge of the table and they were very close one from another, the Professor and his wife were on the other edge of the table, Z always came with excuses as to why but the most common was "the masters of the house most always eat with the masters of the house, we are only furniture and we must behave like furniture" that always made the Professor feel a bit angry and it shocked his wife like a lightning bolt "you are not furniture Z! You and your children are part of the family. Please join us like family"**

**The mistress seemed desperate to make amends for the suffering she provoked unintentionally to the previous children who now laid dead; Z on the other hand seemed uncaring for this unnecessary attention and affection "if it isn't to bold of me to say your grace but we can't be family regardless of your intentions and words; I am here not by choice, I am here because I must pay a debt of my father to this family. And my children aren't my own, I saved them from their miserable lives; think of them as furniture of your furniture. I shall excuse myself" Z rose from his seat and his children followed and rose as well leaving the Professor and his wife eating alone…again.**

"**Does he hate me or something?" she was flabbergasted by how Z thought of himself and his foster son and daughter. The professor swallowed a small piece of the boiled fish before answering "that is a question I can't answer my dear, regardless that Z has lived with my family since I was just a boy; I never could fully understand him. He always pushes himself and those around him to be their very best…even if he exaggerates sometimes; I never seen him eat, sleep or rest for more than 20 of his years living under this very roof. Most of the time he seemed focused on something but when I asked he always answered in riddles or words that don't make sense. Don't get me wrong I am grateful for his servitude and loyalty his shown for my family and myself, but when it comes to be social with us he always uses a small speech like that and excuses himself. If he was even slightly bothered by you, and I guarantee he's doesn't. If he did he wouldn't arrive here at all. Please don't think much of him as a bad person…he is just misguided and confused on what's right and what's wrong to say to others"**

**Both started to talk about normal things like family, business and the plan to have a family in the near future. But what they didn't know is that Z inserted a small audio recorder under the place where he was sitting before he excused himself "so…the master plans to have a family huh? Everything is going according to plan. My revenge on mankind will be very sweet indeed"**

**Back in the lab Z was tinkering with the artificial brains of X and Y producing the very first hive mind in existence, making his grip on their lives permanent and most important to get rid of any crazy ideas of fighting against him or the army he is making using his very own dna to make millions of soldiers that will also be part of the hive mind and Z will be their queen…man that does sound weird doesn't it?**

"**All hail the Irken Empire! All hail the Almighty Tallest! All hail Zim the Invader!" thanks to the sound proof walls he designed his mad laughter wasn't heard all over the house.**

**MEANTIME IN PLANET IRK**

**The Almighty Tallest detected some weird energy signatures on a planet in a part of the universe that was unexplored before "what do you think is there Red?" both squinted their eyes as if they could see billions of light years away "I have no idea Purple…lest send one of our best invaders to conquer it anyways" both chuckled "send her in" Red spoke into his watch.**

"**Finally, I will be of use to the empire and rise from this disgusting post as a common invader to be an elite invader" she was one of their finest invaders they've had in more than 200 human years. She walked without any hesitation, fear or doubt towards the room where the most powerful beings in the Irken Empire were.**

**Knocking gently on the door waited for a response "come in, come in" a gentle and smooth voice was heard from the inside of the room, she opened the door, entered the room and shut it "I am yours to command your Tallest" she bowed down on one knee "my oh my…such loyal behavior. I say we must send her right away to the planet already" Red eyed her once, twice before nodding "very well then, we have a very important and crucial mission for you…Tak"**


	9. Breakfast Explosions and Monsters

TIME SKIP

Dib woke up from his pleasant slumber at the sound of his alarm, yawning and stretching his arms to try to really wake himself. The door opened abruptly and Z entered the room "master Dib, it's already 6:30 am I recommend you hurry unless you want suffer the wrath of mistress Gaz" Dibs' snapped open when Z mentioned his sister.

Quicker than lightning he got dressed and went to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for him "took you long enough" X was heating the food that Dib was supposed to eat half an hour ago; Dib laughed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head "sorry for that X" X rolled his eyes and took out the his plate of food and set it on the table "where is your sister Y and Gaz?" Dib said with a semi filled mouth of scrambled eggs "with my father, master Dib" Dib nodded and finished his breakfast quickly before he had to be healed again by Z for infuriating his sister.

A huge explosion obliterated a building leaving nothing but ashes of the innocent and the building itself. Gaz walked with two blades that were adjusted to stick themselves into her arms, cracking her knuckles she approached her target as he scrambled away ignoring the fact that most of the building was already destroyed. With uncaring eyes Gaz approached him "you need to die" she raised an arm and punched right through his chest, ripping out his still beating heart as she slowly crushed with her combat boot.

All the color of the room got sucked by a small black hole and the corpse rearmed its broken esophagus and remaked its heart "congratulations mistress Gaz, you've beated the simulation, would you like another simulation?" Z, Y and Gaz were in his personal laboratory where he created a simulation program that allowed all the members of the family know how to defend themselves, the biggest problem is that if you are injured there you are injured in real life; the purpose for that is to make the simulation more realistic.

"No Z, I would like to train my cryo-kinesis instead" Z and Y bowed and entered the plugged their helmets to enter simulation program "you already dominated and mastered a total of 3 different mental abilities, I am most impressed Gaz. Only my two sons have more mastered, excluding me of course" Z's face was as neutral as ever, he didn't cared for boasting nor fame and fortune he simply cared for the present.

"Since master Dib has finished his breakfast and we have only 30 minutes before skool begins, I shall be your opponent. Prepare yourself mistress Gaz" Y nodded and unplugged her helmet disappearing from the simulation arena.

Z stretched both arms and opened his hands, he had a common Chinese Kung Fu position and he stayed there waiting for an opening to attack. Gaz on the other hand entered a normal boxing stance and started to approach Z with caution.

Gaz used her pyrokinesis to create a colossal dragon and she fired it at Z with lightning speed. Before it made contact Z used his cryokinesis to freeze the flames, with a single slap the entire ice fragmented. Changing his stance Z used his telekinesis to levitate all the shards of ice and started firing them even faster than Gaz's first shot towards her. "Focus mistress; try to freeze them as they come"

Gaz was barely able to nod before a projectile cut her cheek leaving a small streak of blood. Anger rushed through her very being as flames started to grow and expand with ferocity, threatening to burn Z down he entered a horse stance and the floor around him made a cocoon preventing the fire from entering "I hope it's not too bold to say but…is that all you got?"

Gaz gave a warriors shout filled with rage and the need for blood as the fires started to turn black and the entire area started to melt "umbra kinesis huh? Let me show you something mistress Gaz" an electric flow bursted through the stone cocoon and it smashed itself against Gaz making her yell in agony as the electricity rushed through her veins and muscles.

Before she fell Z appeared and grabbed her before she smashed against the floor "most impressive Mistress…but you underestimated your adversary and that was why you lost the battle. Next time be more careful and most of all know your enemy before he knows you"

Z focused his healing ability towards the burns and gashes Gaz had all over her body making all the injuries to be healed. Gaz was still conscious and she always wanted to beat Z in a mental duel as they called it, but regardless of her power Z always won the duel overpowering her with ease, weakness is something that Gaz hated with every fiber of her being so she allowed Z to train her to be the ultimate fighting machine. Her training started when she was 7 years old, Gaz is 18 and she still can't even lay a finger on Z.

Tak hadn't landed into the planet thanks to the intervention of Zim using a gas mask that allowed him to breath in outer space, he crushed the entire spaceship using gravity manipulation to compact it into the size of a tuna can Tak and her SIR unit managed to evade the implosion by using an escape pod. That happened when Dib was 10, he is 20 years now.

When Tak couldn't respond to the signals of the almighty tallest they feared the worst and sent an entire fleet only to be dismantled and destroyed by some nano mechanical termites that consume metal faster than fire consume alcohol. After so many casualties they lost interest thinking it was just a bluff to lower their guard for another enemy empire to strike them down quickly.

Tak managed to land safely in the planet but each time she built a base the nanomites consumed her base leaving only her SIR unit intact, she had no option but to buy a house of her own since all of her intentions to communicate with other Irkens was rendered fruitless thanks to those small pests that made a grain of rice seem like the Chrysler building.

The Zim of the timeline where Z is was consumed by Z in order to keep his other self from future intervention. He was held in a frozen state in the deepest part of his lab that he had to create out of the planet so no one could find his weakness, if someone managed to kill the other Zim Z couldn't exist since he died in the present making him wither instantly since he was dead to begin with. The secret lab was in the farthest piece of rock in the solar system; Pluto was the best hideout for it since it is impossible to bring any kind of human life there.

Unbeknownst to Tak she worked for Zim, she was proving to be very useful. In fact Z planned to force her to live in the same roof as him, just to make things more interesting for himself. Fortunately the mansion had many rooms that weren't occupied so she could choose room that tickled her fancy.

After sending an email to the manager that controls a part of his company where she worked in it would be only a matter of time until she arrived at the mansion. Z summoned X and Y to his lab "I have important news for you my children. Today we are going to meet an important guest so I have to take care of some important things. X you will inform the masters that an important guest will arrive at 8 pm today. Y you will have to cook todays dinner, serve her the same food as me, after all she is an irken as well" both X and Y believed that irken was a strange way to say alien which meant foreigner or outsider, both bowed and left the room.

"I wonder what unpleasant surprises Tak will have under her sleeve this time. It doesn't matter I still have control over everyone that has a pak on them. Stupid monkeys" Z entered a machine that would alter his skin making him look younger again, Z looked like if he was 40 human years old, the machine would make him look like if he was 20 human years old instead.

He proceeded to go deeper into his lab where all of his biocreations were held to prevent an outbreak. He had replicated the most dangerous beings that appeared in video games and other entertaining media. Hulk, Alucard, The Joker, Bizarro, Gannondorf, Wesker, Frankenstein and many more were sedated inside giant test tubes that would wake them up in a moment's notice.

Fortunately they were part of the hive mind that Z controlled making them nothing but pawns in a game of chess. He wanted to control the entire human race to produce slaves, workers and builders for the Irken Empire if that meant taking control of every single aspect of their social life then so be it, Z could care less for the wellbeing of his future slaves.

Deeper into the bowels of the beast Z descended only to be surrounded by thousands and thousands of brown, red, green and blue impish creatures, they all screamed and yelled while dancing around him while they said the same thing "MASTER! THE MASTER HAS COME!" they all danced erratically while Z sat in a throne made of pure, solid gold with gems of all sorts incrusted into it "Listen my dear minions! Master must go to the healing chamber, and master left a feast and a…special surprise if you manage to keep infidels out of my kingdom" they all cheered and hurriedly carried Z to his rejuvenation chamber.

When Zim was laid to sleep in his chamber the minions left the room and went to the mess hall. As he promised they truly had a feast for themselves to enjoy at their leisure; raw meat of all sorts and kinds were hanging in hooks from the ceiling, huge containers of Irish beer were near the flesh. There were hundreds of cages above the feast; each cage held a girl between their teens and barely adults all were butt naked and they trembled in fear of what these small creatures would do to them.

The moment all the minion entered the mess hall and even before that they started to attack the raw flesh of the animals while others attacked the beer containers. The cages started to lower themselves and all the frightened girls started to scream in fear and terror.

Before one of the clawed hands of the minions could touch one of the girls a gigantic snake swallowed him whole in a single gulp "these girls are our offerings you dimwitted abominations!" a tall man with snakes coming out of his body approached the girl who he defended "if any of you idiots dares lay a single claw on _any_ of these poor girls I will slice each and every one of you until I have confetti! GOT IT!" the minions screamed, grabbing all the raw meat they could they ran towards the sewer like entrances they had for quick invasions to other suburbs of the city.

Six more figures appeared from the darkness, one had an elegant purple tunic, another was covered in flames and his armor had a stench of blood all over it, one was being carried by what seemed to be golems made of pure gold with millions of diamond incrustations all over; the man above had a gleaming golden armor with precious gems of all sorts and sizes incrusted into it, the biggest figure was a huge man almost of 3 meters of height, he approached the girls from one corner (each figure was blocking an entrance) moving himself using his abnormal arms while his weak and small legs were dangling, he was wearing an expensive Chinese silk dress that covered his arms, chest and fell since he never walked with his legs.

When all six figures were present in the mess hall an ominous feeling started to enshroud the entire room. The floor started to freeze quite literally as ice started to form all over the floor, walls and ceiling. All six men started chanting the same phrase "Pappe Satan, Pappe Satan Aleppe" each time they finished their small chant a pillar crushed the floor and lifted one of them; interestingly each pillar had a different height from the others.

When all 6 pillars lifted the six men a huge pillar started to raise itself very slowly from the middle of the room. The new pillar was made entirely of ice while the others were made from different materials (gold, fire, food, women, mattresses and countless objects)

When the pillar reached the ceiling a part of it started to shake violently. A slim figure started to crawl with its nails as they threatened to leave the fingers but the figure continued to move forward. After it managed to leave the pillar the back was shredded inside out as another figure started to rise from the disfigured monster that was still alive. The new figure had a head with three faces (right, left and middle) all three heads had the horns of a goat but their color was black instead of white, it stood proudly with its weird legs that resembled the same as a goat, the only thing that made it terrifying was its weird arms, two arms resembled scythes that reached the floor another pair had a dragon like form and the last set of arms were thirty times stronger than a gorillas arm.

The last thing those girls ever heard was "let the _REAL_ party begin!" and the seven monsters started to devour, kill and slaughter every single girl in the room without any mercy or human sympathy.


	10. Expect the unexpected

A gentle knock on the door was heard in the vast mansion of the Membrane family "Z it seems that our guest has arrived, would you mind answering the door?" the Professor was helping Dib create a clone of themselves to see if it was possible to recreate life using their dna "as you wish sire" Z bowed and left them.

"X, Y are the preparations for tonight's dinner ready?" Z took a quick detour to the kitchens to check if the dinner was ready "the dinner is done master, is there anything else you need?" when Z was alone with his children they immediately entered hive mind mode making them puppets for Zim to play with "yes, there's something I need. Poison Gaz's and Dib's food with some rosary peas. The idiot of the Professor would never suspect that you poisoned the food…now that I think of it poison everyone's food. You two won't join us tonight"

X and Y nodded and poured a small flask of abrin (if you don't know anything about biochemistry pm me and I will explain this) the dinner was simple if you were filthy rich. It was fresh salmon from the Pike Market from Seattle soaked in a fine sauce of Acacia honey, the soup was broccoli with grinded peppercorn and melted goat cheese from the Swiss Alps, the main dish was a succulent rib eye steak from The Butcher and Larder with a dressing of steamed potatoes with sour milk from Switzerland and steamed vegetables, the beverage was the finest Georgian wine they had for sale. And each thing had enough abrin to kill a fully grown cow.

Tak was waiting outside of the mansion wearing her secretary disguise (the same form as in the cartoon but taller) she adjusted her tie and checked her high heels to see if her holographic disguise was fully operational. The moment the door opened she bowed showing respect to the person who hired her "ah…dear Tak you arrived just in time. Please come in, come in" she entered and her Persian cat followed her.

Z closed the door and took of her jacket "I hope you didn't have any plans today miss. I might be your boss and superior but I don't like to make my workers unhappy…specially a worker so loyal" Tak couldn't help but she blushed a little bit…no one _ever_ had complimented her when it came to loyalty, she always obeyed all of her superiors.

He was the first person who gave her the chance to choose what she wanted to do and how she wanted to do it, at first she was confused and scared; Invaders weren't made to think for themselves as efficiently as other classes of the Irken empire since their minds and thoughts were far to direct…but Zim was the first invader to change that. Being alone with an idiotic and useless robot that seemed to care more about pigs and pizza than in its mission and an annoying weird flying moose he was completely alone and he had _a lot_ of time to think. The moment he felt that overpowering sensation of freedom knowing that his thoughts and actions weren't punished, even if they were against irken believes he was never punished; with time Zim thought that the empire needed to change and he was going force that change for the best of the irken race to truly prosper…and conquer everything in its path.

Z and Tak entered the dining hall where Gaz, Dib and their parents were chatting, Z bowed towards them "master, let me introduce you my future successor on Z industries. Lady Tak" that caught everyone of guard; Gaz owned a ten percent of the company, Dib another ten percent, X and Y another ten percent each but Z owned sixty percent of the company; his word was enforced and obeyed without any doubt or hesitation. Gaz thought she would own the company by marrying X when she reached 21 years, Dib thought he would own the company by marrying Y but this changed absolutely every plan they had in one single swift move.

Tak was about to faint, the only _man_ who gave her the exquisite feeling of freedom regarding her duty was giving her complete control of the company that controlled two of the three aspects of social life.

Z industries controlled all electric, water, telephone companies and industries throughout the entire globe, all things that produced any kind of product used Z machinery and equipment and if that wasn't enough Z industries would slowly buy the entire area until it was under Zim's grasp. All of the workers of Z industries didn't need to pay for anything, regardless of the price since all resources were under Z industries influence therefore if they were obedient and loyal they didn't had to pay a cent _but_ they didn't gain a single penny since they have no need for money; unless they worked harder and obeyed the rules or commandments Z told them. In other words if they didn't obey they would be fired and wouldn't have nothing to pay all the expenses their purchases had. It was an interesting kind of slavery but no one argued or fought against it.

"In fact I sent her a letter that with my personal signature that she is the _new_ of the company. Congratulations dearest Tak, you are now the most powerful person in this planet" that was it; she couldn't contain her emotions any longer; Tak tackled a startled Z and kissed him in the lips. She couldn't live one day if she didn't see his face or hear his voice, her heart was an erupting volcano, its fire was her love that she felt for Z and the lava was the passion that she couldn't contain anymore.

X entered Gaz's room, his body started to overload with warts and pimples, his skin was starting to tear itself apart for the pressure that was on the inside. His body exploded covering all of her room with blood…something was happening on the inside of the blood as it started to evaporate. All the insides of this X were programmed to release a gaseous form of the hive mind parasite; in other words the moment Gaz entered her room she will be part of the hive mind.

Y entered Dib's room, her body started to deteriorate as her skin and muscles were literally melting, Zim was sick and tired of the short minded way of thinking of Dib and he was going to teach him the hard way what it meant to be a monster, you could call it a payback for every single thing Dib did to Zim before he time traveled. Zim read the story of Mary Sue: Frankenstein…Zim would make a monster, a _true_ monster just like in that novel.

The goo that was all over Dib's room would control his periferic nervous system for the next 8 hours and he would be forced into a deep sleep making him the perfect target for an experimental drug that caused severe skin and muscle mutations all over the body of the exposed, the only good thing is that it prolonged the lifespan to unnatural levels…like an irken for example.

"As the ex-owner of Z industries I recommend some actions to be made, your grace. Dib, Gaz own a twenty percent of the company as my children; to preserve your rule while you are the owner I recommend you fire them from the company, you own a sixty percent of the company making your word a law that everyone in Z industries must obey and follow or they will face to be fired on the stop"

The Professor wouldn't tolerate that his own children be fired from the company he technically owned "Z! What is this madness! Explain yourself!" The Professor was fuming with anger towards Z for his actions, expecting a long speech or something of the sort coming from Z was to be expected if they knew him…they didn't.

Z took out a gun out of his sleeve and shot him in the middle of the head and heart; before his wife could react she was shot as well. The chairs where Dib and Gaz were seated seemed to come to life as bindings made of the strongest metal alloys on earth covered their legs and arms "please…don't interrupt me" Z snapped his fingers and the floor below the bodies of Dib and Gaz's parents opened and their bodies were gobbled up by the floor.

"Before you even try to use those mental abilities I taught you let me warn you Gaz. If you use them I will kill both of my sons" Dibs and Gaz's eyes widen with fear, thinking what the evil butler would do to them. Not taking any chances to figure that one out Gaz didn't used her psychic abilities "good girl…now ta ta" he snapped his fingers again and the floor below them opened and they fell, the destination was their room.

"Before you even ask why I killed my so called "masters" it's because they aren't my masters…I always intended to serve you and only you. No one deserves my loyalty or servitude; only the most beautiful, charming…and deceitful lady of the night"

Zim grabbed a knife and positioned it above his head "allow me to introduce myself" he inserted with tremendous pressure the knife into his skull, but no blood came out. He cut his skin in two, when he finished he inserted his fingers into his face and the human skin he had was peeled away, just like a banana "I am Invader Zim and this is my house. I welcome you Invader Tak"


	11. The attack of the Girly Man

Before Zim could say anything Tak punched him with enough force to send him flying away towards a wall, shattering it the instant he made contact with it "YOU!" Tak sprinted towards Zim who was still on the floor "what are YOU doing here!" Mimi transformed itself into a suit of armor that enhances all irken abilities by a thousand fold.

Tak had enough strength to pulverize a diamond using one hand, kicking him in the middle of his chest, Zim was sent flying but this time he was quicker than a bullet; the entire house was designed by Zim himself in case that a violent mob was trying to get inside. The moment the house felt it was injured, regardless of how slight the damage was the entire building secreted a slime that consumed all kinds of energy that it made contact with. But the inside was a masterpiece, the entire inside of the house changed from a very resistant substance to a flexible one; in other words the outside can't be penetrated and the inside imitated the function of a bouncing castle.

Tak launched herself towards Zim; successfully she grabbed hold of his throat as she tried to crush his entire throat with both hands. Tak thought that his throat would instantly be reduced to a toothpick size in a matter of moments…but to her surprise his head popped out of the body.

Blinking many times trying to figure out what happened and wondered why the entire room was covered in Irken blood and why she felt that his skin seemed to be made of plastic. A heavy sigh echoed throughout the house "damn it! Now look what you've done…I have to repair that thing. Again"

Footsteps were heard from the room that is above Tak, the sound of something with wheels being dragged behind seemed to accompany the footsteps. A heavy clonk startled Tak for a moment as what seemed to be a _very_ heavy door was forced open by whoever the person was; something unexpected happen right after the door was opened. A girly scream nearly made Tak jump out of her skin; an explosion shook the entire house, followed by what seemed to be a person falling down a big set of stairs, yet another explosion nearly knocked down a door. A cry of help was heard all over the house, and the person responsible for it seemed to be trapped in a raging inferno. A wall of smoke rushed into the room as a door was torned from its hinges.

Tak positioned herself if the intruder wanted to attack her, but the only response she got was coughing noises and a tall figure was leaving the room that was covered in flames. It was a tall man with ashes all over his skin that still trying to recover of his…accidents "damn it…I hope the boss doesn't get angry with me" he shook himself from the dust and ashes from the previous room to reveal that he was wearing a lab tunic that reached the floor "well then…I must repair that stupid thing before any…" he noticed that Tak is in the same room as he is. He entered in panic "AAAAAAAAH! An alien! Please don't eat me!" he ran away from Tak only to smash himself against a wall "AAAAA! I'm in a spaceship! I'm gonna freaking die!" he ran towards another direction only to notice that the doors were shut from the outside…meaning he had to face the alien or be cooked by the fire "please don't eat me! I swear it wasn't me! I never took that candy bar from the market! It was Peter who took it! Please don't kill me!" he fell on the floor in fetal position sucking on his thumb in.

Tak was very confused for the situation at hand…since when do men behave like that to begin with? Sighing Tak massaged her temples, if she had to deal with girly man here it would be best to do it as quickly as possible. Without making a noise she approached the girly man but before she could speak he disappeared right in front of her eyes.

All the doors slammed themselves blocking all exits, all five doors were being absorbed by the walls while the temperature of the room started to fall quickly, in less than a minute she was able to see her breath "what the irk is going on here?" the temperature continue to fall "don't you love the cold weathers? I love cold weathers" the same girly man's voice was heard all over the room but Tak couldn't pinpoint its origin "I was trapped in a cave for a full year…I learned how to embrace the coldness of the mountain in order to survive, let's see if you can survive" he entire room was starting to freeze quickly as the temperature lowered quicker than before.

"Let's make this interesting, if you can find and beat me in combat I will let you leave this room and pursue my boss. If I win you will be my slave. Well now that I wonder about your situation you don't seem to have a choice, and besides if you beat me I must accept my defeat. Now darling…let's dance!" before Tak could turn around girly man punched her with enough force to shatter a piece of her armor, she rocketed into a wall only to be kicked in the chin, sending her quicker than before to the ceiling another fist incrusted itself on her back, before she could hit the floor he punched her in the stomach (I am not going to type squeedlyspooch over and over again) crushing her armor.

Tak was bruised, beated and barely able to breath. Just who in irk was this man "aww… don't tell me you already give up?" Tak noticed that each time he moved or attacked he sinks into the floor, walls or ceiling…in other words she must get him away from all six sides of the room if she wanted to beat him "let's bring in the heat!" his body started to emanate waves similar to a microwave heating the entire room, turning the ice and snow into sweet, sweet water.

Tak saw the girly man melt and disappear using the water as a hiding spot. Take rose trying to keep her anger in check so she could think of a way to get herself out of the room, she never noticed that the water level was rising quickly "I always wanted to swim with a girl…let's see how much you can hold your breath!" water started pouring into the room quick enough to cover every inch of the room with water.

_Now_ Tak was the one that was in panic. If a single drop of water managed to enter the suit she would drown in pain and water (no shit Sherlock) Tak remembered something about electricity, water and what happens when you mix them. She smiled as her armor released all the reserved electricity it had into the water. Girly man was electrocuted as the electricity passed through is liquid body (note the temperature of the room states the form he has, snow/ice is solid, water liquid and vapor gaseous)

He was about to die when the electricity stopped flowing through the water, forcing him to recreate the normal temperature conditions, the water of the room was sucked away. Tak approached girly man "damn it! First I fall down the stairs! Then I knock down some nitroglycerine test tubes! Then I spill my drinks all over the place and it catches on fire…while I'm there! Goodness gracious me, this day couldn't ahdf" Tak grabbed his throat and started to squeeze with almost all of her strength "you are _going_ to tell _me_ where Zim is. _NOW!_" he was turning blue thanks to the lack of oxygen…he fainted soon after that.

Sighing, Tak slapped him but he didn't respond; she slapped him many times until he grabbed her hand "I am _not_ going to tell _you_ where _Zim_ is…" she glared at him while squeezing harder on his neck "tell me now you filthy scum or I _will _turn that neck of yours into a fucking toothpick!" girly man was clawing at her, trying to pry of her hand from his throat…he started to laugh after a while "you think I need a neck? God you're stupid" his entire body liquefied again "I am water with a conscious you idiot…I thought _you_ would have figured _that_ out by now" he solidified himself again forming his body "first of all I have no freakin clue who this _Zim_ your speaking of is, the only important person I know is my boss…damn it, I don't remember his name"

He started to cough until he spitted out what seemed to be a bullet "where did that came from? Anyways I have no freakin clue where this Zim is so I suggest you contact Birdy, he always knows everything" he tossed her some keys "go to the nearest subway station, check for a locker that has the same number as the yellow key, take the backpack and go to main building of Z industries, once there use the cellphone that will be in the backpack and call the only number registered in it can Birdy will come to pick you up in thirty minutes"

Tak recorded everything he said in case she forgot or something happened, before she could leave girly man gave her the last piece of advice he could "if you ever need refuge know that this house will be available to ya, oh and before I forget you must know my name to access the house; it's easy to remember. Judas Iscariot at your service"

(authors note: why do you think I chose the name Judas Iscariot for girly man here you get to insert an OC into this story, PS future challenges will occur and only those who are smart will win privileges for the outcome of the story, oh and you only have one chance for each challenge so think carefully before answering)


	12. It's Hunting Season

A tall man was chained up against a wall; he was covered in bruises and injuries all over his body, the stench of dry blood and excrement covered the entire floor of the room.

A heavy door opened, making its hinges to creak loudly; the man woke up from his slumber, the moment the door closed the lights of the room flickered until they were fully turned on "arise…Prometheus" the chained man was surprised that someone besides himself knew his name.

A deep sigh was heard from the chained man as he yanked the chains that kept him from moving until the chains themselves were destroyed by his mere strength "wake up your brothers Prometheus, your father awaits you" the man banished as he seemed to sink into the floor.

Prometheus was happy to know that his father still cared for him, despite everything he and his brothers did. Prometheus wasn't a normal being in the sense he was made in a test tube, not in a womb like a normal child, despite that he was an obedient person towards his father.

He ran into other containment units that had his brothers inside, sadly all of them couldn't speak since they had their tongues cut of the moment they were born so they communicated using grunts or other noises that animals made instead of words. He smashed his fist against a steel wall forcing the only inhabitant wake from his slumber.

A very small figure smashed through the wall leaving a small hole in his wake, he seemed to be very excited since every cell of his body seemed to vibrate violently; the metallic floor started to turn a pretty red thanks to the intense heat his body released. An alarm was activated to prevent a meltdown in the facility; liquid nitrogen was released all over the facility cooling the small man and the incandescent metal.

The small man loosed his conscious since his abnormal heat is the only thing that kept his internal organs functioning. Prometheus channelized the heat of his body into the palm of his hands to boil the insides of his unconscious brother waking him almost instantly.

The last brother was already waiting for them in the main chamber, but since they never arrived at time he was sent to drag them. A greenish tentacle entangled Prometheus suffocating him since it was crushing his lungs, a huge wave of poisoned needles sprayed all over the small brother preventing him of moving his extremities.

A medium sized man walked towards them, his right arm was disfigured into a disgusting mass of tentacles; the other arm looked like a bloated member covered with needles that pierced his flesh. His left arm turned a black color as it was consumed by himself to force the arm to return back to normal. His legs fused themselves forming a snake like appendage that grabbed the smallest brother; he carried them into the main hall where their father was waiting for them.

He tossed both of them like trash into a steel wall "now, now Frankenstein you know that's not how you are supposed to treat your brothers" an electric discharge was released and it smacked against him knocking him down to his knees "the good news is that I need you and your brothers to capture someone for me, Judas just informed me about a certain someone who's blood, skin and flesh is strong enough to transform the three of you into normal human beings. If you manage to capture her without killing her you will be able to do everything you always wanted to do. You will have the chance to fall in love, start a family and be happy. Or do you want to stay here and never see the sun, or to enjoy an ice-cream cone? I bet you want to speak right now don't you? It's a pity really, but this is your only chance you'll ever have to become a normal person. No more surgeries no more transplants no more needless killing. So tell me sons…are you willing to fight against each other for freedom? Or do you want to stay down here with your beloved father?"

Prometheus was conscious when the electricity zapped the oldest brother, he felt sad for him since that meant he rebelled somehow against their father. The moment the only figure that could speak said father he was jumping up and down in childish glee while the smallest brother was rearming himself because the impact shattered his rib cage into pieces. When all three brothers were able to move again they walked towards their father and bowed like a knight to their king.

"Go my Adam of Labors, may you divide and conquer this task at hand. Go my Modern Prometheus, may your fire show them who is truly a god. Go my Monster of Frankenstein, may your power overwhelm your enemy. Show the worlds who is in control and let all enemies fall and shatter in your path!"

The wall that separated them from the outside world was raised quickly, temporally blinding the three of them. It was hunting season for the three and their prey is the deadliest thing to ever be encountered by them, Tak surely will have her hands full with them

**Question for this chapter: what is the relationship of titles "Adam of your Labors" "Modern Prometheus" and "The monster of Frankenstein" note: it has to do with a certain book**


	13. Extradimensional Help

Authors note: this isn't a chapter in the general sense; here I thank all those who have read the story and enjoyed it.

As a thank you to I will accept _some _OC's.

Here are the details I require if you want an OC to be in this story.

Whose side he/she is with: there are a total of three different organizations (per se)

Z industries: the OC must work directly for Zim, that means the character must obey every single command he gives without hesitating a single moment. The OC must work against her/his will since all those that are close to Zim are held against their will.  
Special requirement: the OC must come from one of the most dangerous places in this planet, the character must be bought as a slave for human experimentation where it goes through things that will make hell seem like a candy land (you decide what the character goes through) somehow it manages to survive making it the ultimate killer (you create its power(s) and how they work; please not that all of my creations up to now are possible in the world of theories so be creative but don't be stupid, and you must point its weaknesses and its strengths as well)

Membranes: the OC must have some history with Zim in which it developed an intense hatred against him, therefore the character hates intensely Zim and wants nothing more than to have his head in a silver platter.  
Special requirement: the OC must save either Gaz or Dib but beware because saving will _kill_ the other (quite literally) its main strength must be some futuristic weapon capable of mass destruction (to vaporize an entire human being for example)

Tak: The OC somehow knows the truth behind the murder of the Membrane family and wants Zim to be behind bars for the rest of his "human" life.  
Special requirement: the OC must develop a romantic relationship (of sorts) with Tak making it an OCxTak pairing. The OC has to be an alien (not forcefully but it works better in my POV) and you get to choose the abilities it has, please note that the more powers (quantity) it has the less chance it will have to be selected.

PS: thank you all those that have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it


	14. Adam of Labors

**Authors note: the modern Prometheus, Adam of labors and the Monster of Frankenstein according to Mary Shelley (author of the monster of Frankenstein) are the same character; the only difference is the name.**

Tak was searching for the place the so called Judas told her hours ago, but her patience was running dry since she couldn't find the locker. Sighing she entered the fifteenth subway.

She left the station since the locker wasn't there, she took out her weaponry since there were no one on the streets…something was coming but she couldn't figure out what exactly was coming. A flying television came out of a wall at the same time a voice was heard all over the entire city "Ladies and gentlemen! Today's match is a survival competition! The responsible for the death of the Membrane Family…The one! The only! INVADER TAK!" a huge uproar of angry voices where heard all over "the competitors who _really_ want a piece of her are one of our personal favorites! That's right folks! The terrrrrrrrific trrrrrriplets! First we have Adam followed by Prometheus and as a finishing touch Frankenstein himself! Let's see how well Tak can handle the _heat_!"

The floor below her exploded as a small man rushed towards her, he punched her head breaking some of her teeth. Before she could react he kicked her in the chin sending her towards a nearby building. The small man looked like a rabid dog, his mouth was dripping foam and his eyes seemed to vibrate with excitement.

Tak was pushing some rubble as the dwarf man continued his assault. He grabbed her head with both arms, then sprinted as quickly as he could against the wall of the shattered building; before impact he let go of her and she smashed against the wall while he ran with enough speed to do a five dash against the wall before he jumped and grabbed a tilting chandelier with his feet.

Mimi helped Tak rise from the bloodied floor, not even her scanners or movement sensors could keep up with his speed, he moved erratically and extremely fast making it virtually impossible to pinpoint his location before being punched or kicked by the crazy man.

He jumped towards Tak again; he was truly enjoying this little hunt at hand. Being locked up for almost twenty years going through constant experimentation to improve his regenerative powers, speed and unpredictability morphed what was once a frail and pitiful man that was created in a test tube into one of the most deadly creatures in this sorry part of the universe.

Mimi was grabbed by the small man by her small neck. Mimi might be small in his comparison but she was by no means weak or powerless. She (I consider Mimi as she regardless that she is a robot) extended one of her arms and used it to pierce his throat killing him instantly.

The small man fell dead into the floor while Mimi ran towards her master to check if she was still operational for a combat to the death. Her movement and heat scanners detected an anomaly as soon as she reached Tak. The small man that had his throat pierced and his spinal column destroyed along with it was standing and looking more alive than he was before. His skin was as well as his muscles and bones were regenerating at an impossible speed, but he didn't move after his neck was healed.

It seemed that something was trying to leave his body as a huge wart like thing was being expelled from his body. Taking advantage of the current distraction he tackled Tak once again.

The wart that was expelled from his body started to release a tremendous amount of heat as it was melting the concrete making the metals around it turn incandescent. It started to grow as quickly as a wildfire until it had enough mass to form another monster. It was another dwarf man, it seemed that the more you injure either of them they would regenerate and release what seemed to look like a tumor that would grow into another dwarf man (like Napoleon Bonaparte said "divide and conquer")

The second dwarf was focused in Mimi as he grabbed her small antenna dragging her as fast as his legs could manage against a pillar which he pulverized using Mimi as a baseball bat.

Tak managed to get rid of the man that was above her by stabbing him in the heart with an irken dagger she always carried. The man stopped punching as he fell dead; Tak coughed blood and forced some of her ribs to go back to their corresponding place.

"What is going on here?" Tak was not aware that he could replicate himself when injured, the other dwarf used Mimi as a hit her out of the building, the dwarf that had his heart pierced rose with another tumor on his body ready to fire and create another one.

The dwarfs stared at each other before sprinting at each other, their exploded on impact scattering all over the area small pieces of flesh, skin and organs that would grow into more tumors.

Tak was barely able to lift herself from the floor since her pak wasn't with her because of the impact she had with a street light and a building after that "must…get…to…pak" she crawled as best as she could but given the pak was torned out of her body she couldn't live more than fifteen minutes without it.

Hundreds of psychotic dwarfs crushed, tore and clawed at everything in their path that prevented them from reaching their almost dead victim. Suddenly they all stopped in horror, their worst enemy was here; the only thing in this world that could completely stop them from functioning or being alive. Water

The building they broke apart was the water treatment facility. All of the water that was being treated forced all of the pipes to burst releasing the water into the air making it rain. All of the dwarfs where being soaked by the water that was still tearing more pipes. The intense heat that the dwarf needed to keep its internal organs alive and functioning was being cooled by the water making _all_ of them to grow weaker and weaker until they loosed their conscious and their heartbeat as well.

An intense white light sprayed its rays all over the corpses transporting them into Zim's HQ where they would be consumed to rejuvenate Zim. The same voice that said it was a fight to the death was heard all over "having fun my lovely crowd! I know I am HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Apparently Tak _can_ handle the _heat_! Now folks we all know the drill here! Bet at your leisure but remember that if you don't pay you _will_ be part of this match! In twenty four hours we will have the next match! Tak vs. Prometheus, let's see if she can handle the _pressure_ of the next match!"


	15. betraying the betrayer

Tak was held in a huge seawater tank that was cleaning all of her injuries she had when fighting Adam (the dwarf mans' name is Adam) thankfully her pak went through a small modification that allows the machine itself to filter any kind of water so it can separate the oxygen from it allowing her to breath underwater.

A man approached the tank and pounded it with his fist; he was set free from the employment of Zim the moment Tak was knocked out…it was Judas who sent the info to HQ so they could acquire her. Tak was slowly gaining her consciousness but she freaked out when she saw she was surrounded in water.

She struggled against invisible ghouls and monsters that weren't there as her fear grew into panic…but she calmed down when she couldn't feel any pain from the water "you really need some yoga" Judas was smirking when Tak turned around to see who was talking to her "I have good news dearest Tak…the Boss will set me free today since you are here in that big seawater tank. And you don't need to thank, it was a pleasure selling you out to the highest bidder. Well you look at the time! I have to go…and I hope we can meet…never!" he laughed at the misfortune that Tak was in while his body was evaporating into water vapor "ta ta" Judas' body snaked through the air vents so he could reach Zims' office as quickly as possible.

**ZIMS OFFICE**

The entire room was a bleach white color. The doors, windows, floor and the walls had the same color that made your eyes hurt if you stared at it for too long. Zim had a helmet that allowed him to manage every single aspect of the entire building, the building itself was considered by Zim the ultimate living form since it never required nourishment of any kind, it never grew tired, thirsty or hungry; even if the enemy blew the entire building into smithereens the creature was designed in a genetic level to replicate Adams' ability to reproduce itself when injured. Zim had _big_ plans for this creature.

A movement sensor activated when Judas passed through some nearby air vents, his body liquefied and formed his normal appearance once again "thank you for coming in such a short notice…please have a seat" Zim hadn't removed the helmet since he could still see through some specific cameras that where all over the building.

"I must say Judas, that I am most impressed with you. You sold out Tak without hesitation, most impressive, most impressive indeed; but you have one _tiny_ little problem with our agreement. Here let me read it to you"

Zim knocked on his desk to summon the signed agreement Judas and him had before the capture of Tak "Jeremiah Ivankov agrees to give his post to whoever is capable to take his place regarding the following events happen.

1: Judas Iscariot aka Jeremiah Ivankov must capture a deadly fugitive by the name of Tak.  
2: Judas Iscariot aka Jeremiah Ivankov must choose someone who will take his position and place within the company.  
3: the boss and owner of Z industries vows to set free Judas Iscariot aka Jeremiah Ivankov from employment by Z industries, this means that regardless of the future consequences that will or will not occur in the future Jeremiah Ivankov cannot return to be re-recruited by Z industries only if both signatures are present.  
4: if Judas Iscariot aka Jeremiah Ivankov cannot choose someone in less than twenty-four hours Judas Iscariot aka Jeremiah Ivankov will be executed as punishment.

You see, _you_ never caught or captured Tak to begin with…it was my son Adam that is now dead that caught her, you didn't kept you end of the bargain and neither will I"

Before Jeremiah could react a wall of glass trapped him, heating up the small place in order to prevent any kind of humidity to gather there, making it impossible for him to leave.

"You really should think things through. Send the kids in" the almost invisible door opened and two young children entered the room. One is a little girl that couldn't be older than twelve years and the other was a younger boy who couldn't be older than eight years old "this is what's going to happen, since you never caught Tak and I lost one of my sons you will have to choose between your own sons who will take your place. If you don't choose I will choose instead"

The trapped man couldn't react or respond at what was going on, even if he was seeing it he couldn't believe or comprehend what was going on. Just because he didn't _capture_ Tak himself he was going to lose either his son or daughter because he was stupid enough to even accept the darn thing.

He fell on his knees and bowed towards Zim "please…I beg of you…choose me and let my sons go…I will do anything you want…please don't let them go through the same hell I went through…" the once selfish and proud man was weeping and begging for something he never gave those who were the victims of his cowardly nature and behavior.

"No. You never gave anyone any mercy, therefore you don't deserve mercy. And before you think you can call me a monster remember that thanks to you I have to bury one of _my_ sons because of _you_"

Everyone could see a cascade of tears that were falling from Zims face, just to make things more believable of course; he could care less for those three freaks of genetic experimentation.

"I will only say this once you selfish bastard so you better listen carefully. Son. Or. Daughter. Choose now and be silenced forever"

Jeremiah couldn't choose between either of them, he just couldn't do that to his very own son or daughter. No father would sell his own sons to someone who was worse than the devil when it came to making others suffer and beg for deaths sweet embrace.

The broken man only wept in sadness and anger "die you disgusting scum" the floor below the man erupted into a raging inferno that killed the man very quickly.

"Now that he is taken care of I will choose….both of you" two adult sized robots seemed to appear from the walls and sprinted towards the children, they grabbed the children lifting them as their cold metal hand choked them "do what you please with them. But remember that they must be fully trained by the end of this month to be _my_ future bodyguard…and try not to _kill_ the trainees this time"

Both robots were actually being operated by clones of X that were being produced in mass so Z industries could slowly start taking control of the USA and start spreading like a cancer all over the world. Both robots imitated the German salute that Hitler had "Heil des Reiches! Heil unseres Vaters!" (Heil des Reiches means hail the empire, Heil unseres Vaters means hail our father fyi) they left the room using the walls to transport them and the crying and bickering children to the darkest pit of the building.

"I wonder how Gaz and Dib are doing…for some reason I always feel aroused when I visit Gaz. Zim has an idea, I wonder how stable a baby made from irken and human parents would be like? Good thing I have the perfect candidate for this experiment of mine"

**Authors note: **the next chapter is a lemon/rape chapter, if you aren't into that kind of thing you will have to wait for the next chapter. For those who enjoy that kind of thing shame on you! rape isn't a nice thing…but then again who am I to judge


	16. Illusional Bliss part 1: a fathers love

Zim was still connected to the helmet as he was monitoring the progress of the two new subjects he had previously acquired thanks to the death of his Judas Iscariot, he noticed that each time the little girl was struck or hit the temperature around her body skyrocketed in an instant and her brother released an insignificant static discharge each time he got injured.

Wondering if he could harness that power and add it to his ultimate body that was still in an experimental phase, commanding one of the X clones to be take his place since all X and Y clones had their individuality stolen thanks to the hive mind technology Zim could manipulate their actions and thoughts making them an extension of his body, mind and will.

Zim transported himself into the R&D underground base where all illegal experimentations were made; Zim was interested in two particular cages, in one of the cages a small girl was bind with leather belts that squeezed all of her body preventing her to heat up the atmosphere of the cage without burning her own skin in the process.

In the other cage of interest a smaller boy had metallic binds as well as his sister that absorbed all the static electricity he emanated forcing it to travel back to its source, shocking the boy in the process.

Examining one of the labels of the cage Zim grunted at the title that was given without his knowing "Daughter of the Betrayer" how do they dare! If they knew the _true_ father of both children was they would've begged for mercy from the fathers' relentless anger and fury.

On the brink of despair Zims' eyes threatened to shed tears, but he held his emotions as he entered the cage of the little girl. She tensed when the door creaked as Zim entered the cage; sensing the distress of the child Zim had to calm her down before she injured herself again "weine nicht wenig ein, ist Vater hier" (don't weep little one, Father is here) the girl never learned english, so her father spoke to her in german instead; but for some reason the voice of the man (she hasn't seen who is speaking to her) seemed very familiar "Vater…bist du das?" (Father…is that you?) "ja, Vater ist hier" (yes, father is here) the little girl started to weep in joy.

Her _true_ father was finally here, she thought that she would never see him again but her hope remained intact regardless of what she and her brother went through, both kept their faith and hopes of seeing him again. Finally after almost fifteen years of waiting gave fruition and their father returned into their lives.

Years ago Zim had the rotten luck to fall in love with a german teenage girl; there was something about her baby blue eyes and golden hair that hypnotized Zim with delight each time he looked at her. They went into romantic escapades all over Europe trying to find a nice place to settle down and try to have a family. Then tragedy struck. Zim managed to impregnate her, since he was an Irken and not a human the offspring was literally consuming her on the inside. After three excruciatingly painful months of never ending agony, Zim's first and only love died while giving birth. Fearing for the safety of his _true_ son and daughter he had no option but to do something that no father, no matter how cruel he is to his sons would've done.

He changed the color of their skin by force, forcing the irken part of their genes to starve since the skin color of a starved irken is the same color of a human; Zim also had to change the shape of _all_ of their bones forcing them to be identical to a human bone. Practically for their entire lives both have never been nourished enough to fully develop. Fortunately that torture ended for all three of them. But still the damage to their minds was done and he couldn't do anything to heal those injuries.

With a snap of his fingers all of the leather bindings moved like snakes releasing her from their cruel touch. Before she fell on the on the cold steel floor he used on of his many mental abilities to prevent her from hitting the floor, she continued to cry as her true father embraced her with loving arms.

Kajeef who was the CEO of R&D in Z industries witnessed the embrace between The Boss and the bastard child; he was fueled by so much anger. Zim took away him from his own family just to set an example to the rest of the community since they defied the his will, but now he had a personal kind of leverage he could exploit against Zim so he could finally be set free or even better, he could own all of Z industries and die a rich man. Sadly for the fool, Zim always knew that he hated him with far more hatred than Tak would never be capable of.

Still Zim always had an ace or two under his sleeve, one of the most valuable and aggressive candidate was no other than Dib Membrane. Thanks to the specialized hive mind program Zim could not only manipulate his body by influencing his thoughts, Zim could also activate a genetic package that would quickly overrun his entire cells transforming Dib into an irken-human hybrid, thus transforming Dib into the very thing he hates the most.

Kajeef felt something sinister watching his back, but before he could turn around to see who or what it was a small white line went through Kajeef's chest making it impossible for him to move. "You should remember that the walls have ears Kajeef…" his heart rate started to rise when fear and panic started to grow spontaneously inside of him, out of all the blindly loyal lapdogs it had to be the only one who was living in an illusion bliss. Dib Membrane. Kajeef could feel something where the white line went through that was trying to compact his insides, just like a car or trash compacter.

"Everyone on Membrane Industries knows that my father is the one that controls and uses others, in the name of science and scientific discovery of course; but a lowly and unworthy lapdog such as you would never understand who the one in power is. I bid you adieu Kajeef. May you never find peace in your afterlife" the white line that pierced his chest is an ability that Dib and Dib alone can use. It creates a magnetic pull similar to a sun in the sense of how strong it can grow if its unchecked, the purpose of that is to implode an enemy by creating a tremendous magnetic force on the inside of the enemy, once all of the blood, muscles, organs and tissues are fused enough to make it impossible to tell the difference Dib uses a small container that stores these "batteries" since it takes a very heavy toll on the body, and the only way to replenish the energy lost is to absorb a gigantic amount of electrolytes that are used as "fuel" for this ability to be used again.

"My father will be happy to know that I've dealt with this pest…maybe I can convince him of being the new CEO of R&D!" besides of being twenty five human years old he still could get excited easily when things went according to his plans "And what pest would that be?" Dib stiffened when he heard an _oh-so_ familiar voice.

Turning around with a blank face and saluting like military unit he showed respect to the only person in "Membrane" Industries that was superior than him; His "father" "I have some bad news father, it would seem that Kajeef wanted to betray you using the innocent girl you acquired as some kind of leverage against you, being an obedient and loyal son and worker I had to take him down before he tries to sell our research to our enemy Z industries" the only difference between Dib, Gaz and the rest of the loyal lapdogs is that Dib's senses were being stimulated thanks to an experimental drug that fools all the senses of the one that ingests or consumes the drug, Zim created that out of his very own blood allowing him to monitor their body and mind functions. In simple words that Zim uses to sell this drug to medical authorities as a _unique_ kind of anesthetic that forces the entire body to calm down and relax, this works like a complete hypnosis inside a bottle. But the normal workers had a parasitic life form that controlled their central motor system and another parasitic life form that forced the mind to go into a subconscious state; they were like zombies except for the lack of hunger for human flesh and mental ineptitude.

Zim patted Dibs head as a sign of gratitude "Thank you Dib. And you are fired" Dib couldn't believe what his "father" said…he was fired, just like that "that way; according to the rules of Membrane Industries you are far too useful for the post you have, therefore I hire you as the CEO of R&D. congratulations son, now go and make me proud" the way the rules work on Z/Membrane Industries is unique in many ways that many don't or wont comprehend. When a superior in either "industries" fires you it's not because the worker is useless or obsolete, it's because the talent or capacity of that worker is being wasted in the current position they've had making it possible for them to rise in the power scale of either industries.

"Tell me son…what are your proofs that Kajeef used to be a traitor as you so boldly claim?" oh _snap_. Dib fell for the number one casualty trick within the industry, if a worker catches another worker regardless of the position in the power scale and manages to kill without any kind of proof that the worker who got killed was actually a betrayer, then the worker responsible for the death was sent to the Slums to work until he or she died of exhaustion. But Zim underestimated the intellect of Dib "I don't have any proof that states or shows that he was a betrayer to _you_ father, but I _do_ have proof that he was going to sell some of the blueprints of our experimental weapons and inventions. It's all here" Dib took out of his pocket a small disk that could only be used within the HQ of Z industries "then congratulations son; you made me proud once again. Here, as a reward for your new position" Zim removed a small key set that opened the most prestigious playground for any and all scientific weapons, inventions and experimentation "I think you would do a better job than I at that, after all you are better than your old man at that kind of stuff"

Dib's eyes started to water, never in his entire life did his "father" said such kind words of admiration and trust towards Dib, if he only knew that his true father was already dead. Sniffing, Dib took the keys from Zim's hand and bowed "t-thank y-you fa-father….I-I p-promise t-to m-make y-y-you p-proud" Zim rolled his eyes, but Dib was far too emotional to notice it "I know you will son, I know you will. Now rise, after all the _new_ CEO of R&D can't be seen weeping like this, especially not in front of the owner of Membrane Industries, now can we?" Dib laughed lightly as he swiped the tears out of his eyes "you're right dad… I'm sorry about that"

"Now Dib…do you know where you devious little sister is? I need to check if the Irken has been taken care of" according to the drug that flowed through Dib's and Gaz's veins Tak was the one that killed their beloved butler and greatest friends, X and Y.

Tightening his hand into a knuckle that threatened to bleed out of the pressure alone, Dib gave a shaky sigh before he answered "she is in Candyland, and please remind Gaz to leave a piece for me, I have some unfinished business with her"

Zim smiled and closed his eyes as if he was in bliss "that's good to hear son, now if you don't mind I must make sure you _do_ have something…interesting to spend your anger in" Dib couldn't help, as he developed a sadistic grin "much appreciated father"

Zim with the sleeping girl in arms left through the only door that guided to Candyland.

Regardless of how nice the name of the place was or seems to be Candyland isn't a place for the innocent or the naïve; the reason it is called Candyland it's fairly simple. Candyland was the best place within Z industries to test any and all experimental drugs, unstable weaponry and degenerating agents that could easily kill the one that uses it as well as the people that were in an area.

For the workers who couldn't understand that kind of scientific language Zim always said that in Candyland is where all developments were used for experimentation before being produced in mass for the markets to consume.

Tak was in the ultimate cage that was designed by Zim himself, instead of making sure it was impossible to leave the cage he made sure those inside _didn't_ want leave; but how can someone want to stay within his or her cage? That was the first question that made him wonder how he can create such a place. Fortunately the answer was fairly easy; all those who were meant to stay within the cage would have an id tag or mark in the inside of their skull making it impossible to evade the detection mechanisms; not because of their efficiency but of their location. All of them weren't _inside_ of the cage but _outside_ covering all six faces of the cube that was an imaginary cage in the sense that you can't see it, but the moment you step outside of the cage the marker inside the skull would start moving forward breaking the skull of its host in the process.

Zim loved when a plan went swiftly and with no interruptions or outside forces to stop his goal. The only thing he could enjoy as much as he pleased was Gaz herself; thanks to the drug flowing through her veins each time she saw Zim her mind visualized X instead who was the only person to manage to get inside of her black and sadistic heart.


End file.
